


Boundaries Between Us

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** Yabu x FC, Kei x Keito  
 **Words Count :** ~1600  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little bit of angst, friendship, school-life  
 **Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
Friendship is a wonderful thing that can be created by two or more human. Or at least that’s what people think. For Inoo, his friendship is indeed a wonderful thing, but a friendship he made with this guy, is not wonderful, but painful. He has been friends with Yabu for years, around 11 years, it was lovely, nice, an everlasting friendship, but lately this friendship he is having with Yabu Kota turns out to be painful and hellish. Is not like Yabu tortures him, nor because Yabu is having new friends or issues, but what makes it painful is because Inoo is stuck in a worse situation called ‘friend zone’.  
  
“Kota, wake up. It’s morning already. We have to go to school.” Kei says as he shakes Yabu’s body. Inoo puts on his socks while waiting for Yabu to wake up. Yabu sits down on the bed, shirtless which makes Inoo blushes a little.  
  
“Ohayou, Kei~” Yabu greets. It’s still 7 AM, so he still has around 30 minutes to take bath and eat his breakfast.  
  
“Go to bath, We’re late if you keep sleeping. I’ll have my butler to prepare the breakfast.” Inoo says. Last night, Yabu said he wanted to have sleepover, that’s the reason why Yabu is on Inoo’s residence. Yabu nods and lazily goes to the bath room, while Inoo puts his jacket and spare clothes on his bag. When Yabu inside the bathroom, Inoo sits on the bed, he grips his own hair and takes a painful breath.  
  
“God, why he has to be straight.” Inoo mumbles so no one would hear him. Inoo knows from the start that Yabu is straight, he likes girls, and not a bit interested on guys, yet Inoo falls for him. Inoo knows that it is wrong to fall for him, but well, that’s love, hard to stop that feeling. Inoo takes a deep breath and stands up from the bed.  
“I’ll be waiting downstairs!” Inoo yells out, the he grabs his bag and takes his steps outside his room. As he walks he keeps looking down, thinking that how misfortune he is. He is in love with Yabu, yet Yabu never consider him more than just a best-friend. Just best-friend, and nothing else. Moreover, Yabu always tell Inoo about a girl he likes. Every time Yabu tells about that girl, Inoo feels a terrible pain in his chest.  
  
“Ohayou, Kei-sama. Your mother and father had left to their office and they left you this.” Inoo’s butler said as he gives a box. Oh yeah, that’s remind him about something. Today is his birthday.  
  
“Ah, today… is my birthday… I forget about it… Thank you, Ruka.” Inoo says as he takes the box, Ruka bows and left him alone. He completely forgets about his own birthday. Inoo sits on the dining room while pulling the ribbon on the box. He takes a peek on what’s inside, and he sighs.  
‘ah, another pair of shoes. I bet they forgot that they gave similar shoes last year, and the year before, and the year before.’ Inoo thinks. Yes, he has been receiving the same present from his parents 3 years straight. That’s how his life is. He is rich, smart, a good dancer, a great pianist, the most brilliant student in his school, yet… his parents often forget about him, and his love is unreachable. Somehow, he feels alone, he feels empty.  
  
“Kei-chan. Happy birthday~” Yabu said as he walks towards Inoo. Inoo looks at him and smiles nicely, his smile is always from his heart, never at once he fake it, especially if he smiles for Yabu, it is always be genuine.  
  
“Arigatou~” Inoo thanked him. Yabu pats his head and gives him a paper bag. Since 11 years ago, Yabu always gives a present when it is Inoo’s birthday, and Inoo do the same. Moreover, since they were elementary students, they were always in the same class, that’s make them close to each other. Some people say they are too close.  
  
“I heard you’re going to have a dance battle today, so I bought you a good lucky charm~” Yabu said. Inoo smiles and thanked him again before he opens the paper bag. There’s a necklace box, the opens the box and he sees a necklace with a glass transparent cube as its pendant. On that cube, there’s a four-leaf clover. It’s indeed beautiful present.  
  
“Searching for that clover on the field was tough you know~” Yabu said. Yup, he searches the four-leaf clover himself, on the school yard, and yes, he made that necklace himself.  
  
“You made this? H-how? It’s beautiful~” Inoo says happily. Well, if you receive something from someone you secretly love is always be good, right?  
  
“Yeah, the science club help me made that cube though~ You like it?” Yabu says casually as he sits beside Inoo to have breakfast together. Inoo smiles, ah he is happy right now. He feels special when Yabu got through all those trouble for him. He felt loved.  
  
“Yeah, I like it. How could I not love it when it’s someone special made it for me~” Inoo said. He’s giving a hint to Yabu that he likes him, but Yabu seems to don’t get the clue. Inoo sighs.  
“By the way, will you watch my battle dance this afternoon?” Inoo asks as he puts on his new necklace on his neck.  
  
“Of course, I’ll be cheering on you~ And I think I’ll ask Yuko along too~” Yabu said happily. Yuko, she is the girl Yabu likes, and Inoo have known that, Yabu told him. When Inoo hears that name, he tries his best not to be angry.  
  
“Yuko?” Inoo asks. Yabu nods. Inoo sighs as he avoids Yabu’s eyes.  
“Ah… wonderful…” Inoo said.  
  
“Yes~ It’s nice right~ Oh and… I’m really sorry but I have to cancel our appointment today because I want to go out with Yuko~” Yabu said. Inoo sighs again, he already been waiting for this day so much, because Yabu said he’ll take him to a little trip which he consider as a date.  
  
‘Why? Why it has to be Yuko?!’ Inoo thought.  
“Yuko huh? Why you like her anyway?” Inoo asks, he is a good actor, he can hide his hurt feeling so well, and keep talking casually.  
‘Why can it be me?’ Inoo thought again.  
  
“You know, she is pretty, smart, she also can dance well, she is cute, she is kind …” Yabu keeps blabbering about Yuko, while Inoo starts biting his lips. Every word Yabu say about Yuko always a good thing. Never at once Yabu tell Yuko’s bad sides. Inoo sighs, he knows from the start that he is no match for this Yuko Yabu keeps talking about.  
“… and Yuko also has such nice personality, she can cook, he can knit, she has good se—“ Before Yabu can finish, Inoo stands up while slaps the table.  
“Kei-chan…?” Yabu looks at Kei. Kei snaps. He realized he shouldn’t do that.  
  
“Gomen, we’re running late. Let’s go to school.” Inoo says plainly and walks out from the dining room. He puts his hand on his chest as he feels mental pain because of Yabu’s story about Yuko. Yabu follows him from behind, but he doesn’t notice that Inoo is biting his lips, and feeling so much pain.  
  
\--  
  
At the afternoon, after school, Inoo is in the theater hall, he already ready with his dancing shoes, dancing uniform, and lucky charm Yabu gave this morning. He’s about to have a group battle dance. His group contains 5 guys : He himself, Daiki, Yuri, Keito and Ryosuke. Five of them are good at dancing, but Inoo is their center, so Inoo is kind of important on their team.  
Yabu is there too, currently looking for Inoo. He always cheers for his best-friend, every time Inoo has a dancing competition. Yabu also perfectly knows about Inoo’s dancing totality. Like always, he wants to see Inoo first, to give him a good luck.  
  
“Kei!” Yabu yells out when he sees the pretty figure among the back stage staff.  
  
“Kota. You came~” Inoo smiles. He knows Yabu would come, and he is happy that Yabu is alone.  
  
“Of course I would, you’re my best-friend, right?” Yabu says. Ah, how Inoo hates that. The word ‘best-friend’, that’s the problem, he is nothing more than just best-friend.  
  
“… yeah…” Inoo replied weakly.  
  
“So… how’s my best-friend doing? How’s the preparation?” Yabu asks. Inoo smiles nicely.  
  
“It’s good. I put on my make-ups too, so we’re all ready to dance~” Inoo said.  
“I’ll make sure to dance so well for someone special~” Inoo said again. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Ara? Who?” Yabu asks.  
  
“You~” Inoo said, he’s trying to make Yabu realized that he loves him. But Yabu laughs.  
  
“Don’t joke around~” Yabu said. Inoo sighs, yappari Yabu takes this as a joke.  
“Oh, by the way, I got 2 good news~” Yabu says happily. Inoo looks at him in questioning expression.  
  
“What? Your band is going to compete in a competition again?” Inoo makes a guess. Yes, Yabu is a member of a band, he is the guitarist, and he always looks cool when he plays guitar.  
  
“No, it’s better.” Yabu said.  
  
“What?” Inoo curiously asks as sits on the waiting couch. Yabu sits beside him.  
  
“First, there’s an event on the school few more weeks, and the student council wants us to take part. Your whole dancing club will dance to my band’s songs. Isn’t that great?” Yabu excitedly said. Inoo smiles. It is sure a good news.  
  
“Really?! That’s great!” Inoo excitedly said too.  
  
“And the second good news…” Yabu paused, he looks at Inoo in such happy face. Inoo was listening carefully. Then Yabu said :  
  
“Me and Yuko are dating!”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

This fic will be **updated once per two days~**  
Hope you like it nee!  
Jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



	2. Boundaries Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1600  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
“E—eh?” Inoo feels terrible pain in his chest, it feels like his heart is going to torn apart.  
  
“I just asked her out, and she said YES! I’m really happy~” Yabu said as he hugs the younger boy. Usually, Yabu’s hug is comfortable for Inoo, but this hug feels hurting him more. He’s hurt, and somehow, he’s angry, he’s not sure why he’s angry, he just feels it. Inoo shove Yabu away and pushes him away.  
“Ke…i-chan?” Yabu seems a little tangled by his action.  
  
“You’ll ruin my costume…” Inoo said, making an excuse. But then he smiles nicely, he never fake a smile, this smile is also not a fake, he’s happy that Yabu is. But part of him feels sad and angry, that’s why it’s only a slight smile he’s giving out.  
  
“I’m happy for you~ Omedetou~” Inoo said nicely, but hiding his hurt feeling. Yabu smiles and nods.  
  
“Thanks! And good luck for you nee!” Yabu said while patting Inoo’s head. Inoo nods.  
  
“Jaa… I’m going with others..” Inoo said plainly and walks away, leaving Yabu. Inoo walks to his team’s dressing room, with a drop of tear rolling down his cheeks, and gritting teeth.  
‘Yappari… we’re no more than just best-friend.’ Inoo said on his mind. But that’s what his _mind_ said, not his _heart_.  
“It feels so hurt… It’s hurt… It’s too painful…” Inoo said on his mind again, while holding his chest, trying to forget the unbearable pain.  
  
“Kei-senpai! We’re almost at stand-by.” His underclassman, Ryosuke, said. Inoo looks at him and wipes his tears and smiles warmly.  
  
“Un. Let’s go~ Let’s blast the stage!” Inoo said with a smirk.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo and his team danced really well, and it’s indeed blasting the stage. The audience cheers for them so loudly. For Ryosuke’s great dances and coolness, for Daiki’s adorable yet cool movement, for Yuri’s excellent performance, for Keito’s gentleness and handsomeness, and for Inoo’s smooth dances. Inoo does a good work to hide his hurt and anger on stage, he looks perfectly okay when actually he’s not. Yabu who is watching from the front seat with his new girlfriend, cheering loudly for him.  
  
“…that was a very splendid dance! Let’s see how this battle ends!” said the MC when the groups done with their dances. The groups still on stage, waiting for the announcement for the winner.  
  
“Ara… wait… where is he going?” Yabu mumbles as he sees Inoo is sneaking out from the stage.  
  
“What’s wrong Kota-chan?” Yuko asks. Yabu smiles and shakes his head while looking at Inoo who is gone between the curtain.  
  
\--  
  
After the event finish, Yabu tries to look for Inoo at the back stage, but he’s not there. Even his team mates doesn’t know where he is.  
  
“…He is gone ever since we finish our dances…” Yuri said. Yabu nods while holding his girlfriend’s hand.  
  
“I wonder where he is… He looks a bit sad when I last seen him back stage…” Yabu said, worriedly, but in a friendly way.  
  
“He’s sad alright…” Keito said before he looks at Yabu with his fierce look.  
“and YOU are the reason…” Keito said again. Yabu blinked several times.  
“You have made his birthday into the worst one he could have…” Keito said with fierce eyes.  
“I suggest… you stay away from Kei-senpai…” Keito said coolly while sitting casually on the chair while looking at the 1st place trophy they won.  
  
“Why? He’s my best-friend…” Yabu said, he got a little irritated by Keito’s behavior towards him.  
  
“As long as you have her…” Keito paused while pointing at Yuko and with a cunning smile on his face.  
“…Kei-senpai is _mine_.” Keito continued with a smirk of winning. He stands up and walks to the door, but he stopped by Yabu’s side.  
“So stay away from what’s _not yours_.” Keito whispers before he walks out from the door. Yabu keeps in silent as he doesn’t know what he has to do. He blinked his eyes.  
  
“What… is that supposed to mean?” Yabu tilts his head.  
  
\--  
  
Keito walks to garden of the school’s hall. It’s raining hardly. He looks at the rain and smiles, he knows where Inoo is in the time like this. Keito walks to the pool which is not so far. He entered the pool building and walks to the outdoor pool, and stopped when he sees a beautiful figure wearing a dark raincoat, standing in the middle of the rain.  
  
“Yappari… he’s here.” Keito mumbles. He takes an umbrella and opens it, then he walks towards Inoo and stopped right behind Inoo.  
  
“It’s unforgiveable for you to leave when we need our leader to get the 1st place trophy…” Keito said, half joking. Inoo laughs lightly, but still crying under the rain.  
  
“You… you always find me… how’s that?” Inoo asks as he turns around to see Keito. Keito smiles.  
  
“Asking that now? I’ve known you for all my life… Of course I know!” Keito said. Even if no one knows, but actually Keito and Kei are really close to each other, even though Keito just entered this high school 2 years ago, but Kei already known Keito way before that.  
  
“Well… Kota is my friend for 11 years, and still don’t have a clue—“ before Inoo can finish his words, Keito cuts him.  
  
“that you love him? Yes?” Keito asks. Inoo lowered his head and nods. Then Inoo kicks the lender which is close by to him.  
  
“Yes! And it’s make me angry and so hurt!” Inoo said, he looks angry and sad in the same time. Keito smiles lightly and pats his shoulder.  
“I’ve been holding this pain for years… and I don’t know until when I can take this pain…” Inoo said honestly.  
  
“One day, he’ll get it and regret today forever.” Keito said. Inoo smiles in replied of that.  
  
“Maybe so~” Inoo said.  
  
“Wanna go home? You’ll get sick if you stay under the rain too much…” Keiro said. Inoo shakes his head.  
  
“I don’t want to… beside I wear my rain coat… and… I don’t want to walk home alone… it’s making me sad…” Inoo said. Keito smiles and offers his hand. Inoo tilts his head but he takes Keito’s hand.  
  
“I’ll walk you, senpai.” Keito said nicely. It made Inoo laughs, because usually, Keito called him ‘Kei’ and it’s funny to hear Keito called him ‘senpai’.  
  
“Call me Kei, it’s funny hearing you calling me senpai.” Inoo said.  
“You sure want to walk me?” Inoo asks. Keito nods nicely. He’s everyone’s gentleman after all.  
“Thank you.” Inoo whispers.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, when the cloud is dark already and the bird stops singing, Inoo lies down on his bed all by himself. He’s the only son, so he’s pretty much protected, that’s why he’s not allowed to go outside at night. Because of that too, he often feels empty at night, since his parents aren’t at home too.  
  
“Young master, there’s a call for you.” Ruka, his butler said.  
  
“From who?” Inoo asks, keeps on lying on the bed, not giving a damn about the phone.  
  
“Yabu Kota-sama.” Ruka said.  
  
“Connect it to my room.” Inoo said. Actually, he has no will to talk with Yabu right now, that’s why he switched off his phone, but he tries to be a good friend who would answer his phone calls. Inoo picks up his room’s phone and greets.  
  
“Kei speaking, who’s this?” Inoo said, acting like he doesn’t know who called.  
  
“It’s me. Kota.” Yabu said in the other line of the phone.  
  
“Ah, Kou… what’s up?” Inoo asks while trying to be casual as he could.  
  
“I just want to make sure you’re okay… because after the dance you were gone… I tried to look for you, but I can’t find you… I’m just worried.” Yabu said. This is what he likes about Yabu. The affection Yabu gives to Inoo is just too unbearable for Inoo to ignore.  
  
“I’m okay… sorry to make you worry.” Inoo said. His tone goes softer.  
  
“Say… are you mad at me?” Yabu asks, his tone of speaking is worried and scared.  
“I’m sorry if I ever made you angry… I… I’m sorry…” Yabu said. Inoo can hear some regretful tone and somewhat like crying voice.  
  
“There’s no meaning on saying sorry if you don’t know what are you sorry for…” Inoo thought. He smiled bitterly.  
“But then again… this is not fully his fault… it probably my fault too for falling to the wrong person…” Inoo thought.  
  
“It’s not like that… it’s just…” Inoo paused. He’s thinking to give another hint to Yabu that he loves him.  
“It’s just that… I feel like I don’t want to let you go… I don’t want anyone to own you…” Inoo said, he’s giving another hint.  
  
“I’m sorry… Don’t worry, you’re my friend so I won’t forget you even if I have a girlfriend…” Yabu said. Inoo grits his teeth, seems like Yabu still doesn’t get it.  
  
“Does it have to be a girl? Can’t it be a boyfriend?” Inoo asks, giving another hint, but Yabu keeps on being clueless.  
  
“Eh? What do you mean? Are you that angry that you talk none sense? I’m really sorry Kei” Yabu said which irritated Inoo even more.  
  
“It’s okay… I’m not angry at you, just a little in bad mood. Don’t worry~” Inoo said to make Yabu feels a little at ease.  
  
“Sou? Yokatta… I thought you were mad at me… because Keito said you were sad and the cause of it is me… and he said not to be close to you… and he said something like you are his…” Yabu said. He sounded more relax, and happy.  
“Say… are you dating Keito?” Yabu asks.  
  
“No…” Inoo said.  
  
“Ah sou~ Nee nee… Kei-chan…” Yabu calls for Inoo. Inoo lies on his bed as he hears Yabu’s voice getting weaker and sleepier.  
  
“Yes?” Inoo answered.  
  
“Do you remember when we first met?” Yabu asks.  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Yay chap 2~  
Poor Kei-chan nee~  
and how clueless can Yabu be?! ahahahaha~

Hope you like it~  
I'll update again the day after tomorrow~

Jaa,  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



	3. Boundaries Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count:** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
Inoo smiles as a scene of his memory plays on his head. He loved the day Yabu asked for his name. Inoo laughs lightly.  
  
“I do… I always remember that day.” Inoo said. Of course he remembers it, it’s the day he met his special someone.  
  
“You know… right now… I want to go back to that day…” Yabu said. He sounds really sleepy, just like someone who just finished crying all night.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Because… I want to correct what I said to you that day…” Yabu said. Inoo tilts his head. You would probably wondering what happened on the day they met, but actually, it’s just like how kids greets each others.  
  
-15 years ago-  
 _Some kids on the park are playing, a beautiful boy called Inoo Kei is also playing there, on the sandbox. But he’s all alone. He’s there with his baby sitter who is talking with others baby sitters. When he’s playing all alone and looks all gloomy, a boy came to him and offers his hand._  
  
 _“Hi! What’s your name?” The boy said. Inoo takes his hand and shakes hands with him._  
  
 _“Inoo Kei… My name is Inoo Kei.” Inoo said. The boy smiles but not letting go of Inoo’s hand just yet._  
  
 _“I’m Yabu Kota.” The boy said, he smiles widely before he pulls Inoo to a hug, and he kisses Inoo on his cheek. Inoo blinked._  
 _“You’re really pretty… Someday I’ll make you my wife and change your name to Yabu Kei~” Yabu said cutely._  
 _“When we grown up, marry me nee?” Yabu said. it’s a propose, but of course, a 6 year old wouldn’t know about that._  
  
 _“Eh?” Inoo tilts his head even more._  
  
 _“Once you’re my wife, I’ll make you very happy that every girl would think that you are the luckiest girl in this world!” Yabu said while giggling. Then, Yabu just run off like that, leaving Inoo confused._  
  
 _“…but… I’m a boy… can even a boy married a boy?” Inoo tilts his head._  
  
-end of flash back-  
  
“What do you want to correct?” Inoo asks. But Yabu keeps in silent.  
  
“Something like… being your best-friend forever instead of your husband? ahahha…” Yabu said, ah, another hurting statement consist ‘best-friend’.  
“You know~ I didn’t know you were a boy~ Now that I know, I woulnd’t fall for you~” Yabu said, though he meant it to be a joke. But he doesn’t know how much those statements have hurt Inoo. Inoo keeps in silent, he’s trying to not burst out crying.  
“Jaa… I’m going to bed. Good night K—kei…” Yabu said again. Then he hung up. Inoo sighs.  
  
“It’s hurting so much… How long will it take for him to understand? How many more years I have to wait for him to understand?”  
  
\--  
  
The next day, when Inoo is sitting on his table at his class, he saw Yabu walking with his girlfriend. It’s so hurt for Inoo to see it. He grips his pencil so hard, that it broke. Inoo sighs and takes a book under his desk, and reads it, he’s trying to forget what he just saw.  
  
“Kei-senpai.” Said someone. Inoo looks to the right and found Keito on the door. Inoo signaling him to enters the class, so Keito approaches Inoo.  
  
“What?” Inoo asks, he goes back to his reading.  
  
“We’re having a dance competition again this Saturday… should we reassemble some choreography?” Keito said. Inoo nods.  
“Jaa, let’s have you at the center again~ Everyone seems to like you~” Keito said, but Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No, put Ryosuke on the center. It’ll be better since he mastered the choreo more than I do. Besides, he’s really charming, and I’m not in my best condition, you know…” Kei said. When they are still discussing, suddenly Yabu comes and interrupt their discussion.  
  
“Kei-chan~” Yabu said. Inoo smiles nicely.  
  
“Kota. Good morning…” Inoo said.  
  
“What are you doing here on the 3rd grade class?” Yabu said with an irritated voice to Keito. Keito smirks.  
  
“What? Can’t I visit what’s mine? Remember, senpai… he’s mine till you’re single.” Keito said. Inoo took a glance to Keito, Keito also took a glace to Inoo while winking.  
“I’ll be going anyway~ Jaa nee~” Keito said as he waves his hands and walks outside. When Inoo looks at Yabu, Yabu already pouting so much and he looks so angry.  
  
“What’s wrong? You look like you don’t like Keito.” Inoo said. Yabu nods.  
  
“I hate him… he acts all like he owns you and stuff… it made me angry…” Yabu said. Is he jealous?  
  
“Why would you? So what if he owns me? It’s not like you’re not owned by Yuko now…” Inoo said, his tone is a little bit challenging. Yabu lowered his head and sighs.  
  
“Well yes… but… I don’t like it… I don’t like it when you and him are together…” Yabu said. Inoo tilts his head, he wants to know more.  
  
“Is he jealous? Or he just don’t want his _friend_ have other friend?”  Inoo thinks.  
“Say… if I say I don’t like you to be with Yuko… what would you do?” Inoo asks with gentle tone. Yabu blinked.  
  
“Why don’t you like her? She’s very nice.” Yabu asks. Suddenly it makes Inoo so irritated.  
  
“This idiot! How long will you stay damn clueless?!” Inoo exploded. He’s so angry that Yabu still doesn’t realized why he is acting like this.  
“Jaa, let me ask you the same thing. Why don’t you like Keito? He’s a gentleman. He _WON’T_ leave me no matter what. He’s handsome. He’s smart too. Even if he’s younger, he’s mature.” Inoo said. Yabu stands up while hits the table.  
  
“Cut it out! What’s so good about him?! Just don’t get too close to him if you still want to be my friend!” Yabu said. Inoo grits his teeth, he can’t take no more.  
  
“What is he saying?! He acts like he wants to monopolize me… like I am his, but why the hell he gets himself a girlfriend?! Why he’s acting like this now?! Gave me empty hopes and made me wait for years… How long does he intend to make me wait?!” Inoo thinks. He’s really on his limit now.  
  
“Then let’s not be friends! I don’t need a friend who kept on being CLUELESS as HELL!” Inoo can’t hold it anymore, he blasts his anger by yelling. His class mates looks at them while blinking because everyone knows Inoo is really kind and almost never yells even when he’s mad.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Yabu said. Yappari, he’s still yet clueless. Inoo punches the table until it’s rolling up-side-down.  
  
“Never mind. You’ll NEVER get it. Because you never care about others…! you just care about yourself! You and your beautiful girlfriend. There’s no place for me!” Inoo said, half yelling. He throws his book right to Yabu’s face and walks away to the door, leaving Yabu stunted.  
  
“Where are you going? The class is starting!” Yabu said. but Inoo keeps on walking out, he doesn’t even look back.  
  
“I don’t need it!” Inoo said. No one ever saw him being like this. Seeing his best-friend being so irritated, he started to think if this is his fault.  
  
“Am I being too possessive over my own best-friend? Did I just hurt him or make him mad?” Yabu worriedly thinks.  
  
“This is my fault… I’m sorry Kei…” Yabu looked down and sits on his chair.  
“I’m sorry…” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo shuts his phone down, he tells his maid not to answer any phone call from Yabu, and he tells the guard not to let Yabu in if Yabu comes. He doesn’t want to see Yabu, he doesn’t even want to talk or send a message.  
  
“I had enough of this… I’m tired of this… He’ll never get me and it’s making me tired…” Inoo said. He hugs his pillow and looks at his necklace which Yabu gave him when it was his birthday. He takes it off and sees it again. His heart is tired, as well as his body.  
  
“My heart and mind are tired because waiting for clueless stupid Kota…” Inoo paused. He looks at the pendant really closely and puts it on night stand, then he buried his head to the pillow, before he said :  
  
“Maybe… it’s time for me to move on…”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Hope you enjoyed this~  
 **Thank you for reading!**  



	4. Boundaries Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
Inoo throws his body to the bed and closes his eyes. He made up his mind, he’s going to move on.  
  
“From today on, I’ll forget about Kota… and go on with my life…” Inoo said weakly.  
“Beside… I know I am no match for Yuko… She’s beautiful, smart, talented on playing the keyboard and piano, she’s cute, her skin is so smooth, moreover… she’s a girl.” Inoo said. But he doesn’t notice that he’s more than that. He’s more than just pretty and cute. He’s more than just talented, he’s more than just smooth.  
“If Ko-chan can be happy enough, then… I can’t stand on his way…” Inoo said weakly, slowly he started to fall asleep.  
  
\--  
  
While Inoo is sleeping, on the other hand, Yabu is wide awake. He’s starting to regret after what he done. He looks at his phone. He has tried to call Inoo several times, but Inoo shuts his phone. When Yabu is about to call for Inoo again, Yuko called him.  
  
“Yuko?” Yabu greets.  
  
“Hi, Ko-chan!” Yuko said with her cute voice. Yabu sighs. He’s supposed to be happy when his girlfriend is calling him, but he doesn’t feel one bit happy about this.  
  
“Why do I feel like… I’ll be happier if Kei is the one who called me… Why having a girlfriend doesn’t make me feel better? Why am I feel so empty when Kei is mad at me… I… I… want Kei back…” Yabu said in his heart.  
  
“And I don’t feel that happy when I’m with Yuko… I wonder why? I can’t be myself when I’m with Yuko, I have to be all mannered and nice… I can’t be the truth of me…” Yabu said in his heart before he answer the phone.  
  
“I’m sorry Yuko…” Yabu said.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Yuko asks. Yabu takes a deep breath.  
  
“I don’t know why… I just feel not right” Yabu said.  
  
“What’s wrong? Are you sick? Are you okay?” Yuko asks very dearly.  
  
“You’re so care to me, Yuko… Thank you…” Yabu said.  
“I have a very good time with you… but…” Yabu paused.  
  
“But?” Yuko asked.  
  
“Yappari… it’s better if we’re friends…” Yabu said. Yuko shocks, seems like she drops down her phone.  
  
“Wh—why? You’re the one who asked me out!” Yuko said, she sounded like she’s crying.  
  
“It’s not you… It’s me… I don’t feel the spark at all… I’m sorry but… I no matter how much I feel happy when I’m around you… I still don’t feel the right love…” Yabu said. Yuko says nothing, she keeps on crying.  
“Hate me if you want… but I’m sorry, I can’t go on…” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu goes to school on his own, though usually Inoo would be walking side by side with him. But today, he’s going alone, because they’re having a fight, and Inoo is taking his car today. When Yabu got to the gate of school, he sees Inoo walking with Keito. Yabu grits his teeth and bits his lips. Keito and Inoo look so close together, not to mention Keito does said something about Inoo is his, and it makes Yabu feels really irritated.  
  
“Why do I feel so angry when he’s close to Kei… Why do I feel like I hate that Keito so much…” Yabu thought. This is getting absurd and Yabu doesn’t know why.  
  
“Kei!” Yabu yells out. He wants to apologize for what he has done. Inoo stopped walking and see Yabu. Inoo takes a deep breath, in his mind there is only one sentence : “He’s no one, I have to forget him or I’ll get hurt again and again.”  
  
“What?” Inoo asks coldly.  
  
“I’m really sorry for what I said yesterday… I—“ before Yabu can even finish apologize, Inoo cuts him.  
  
“Enough! I forgave you already… but… for a while… let’s not meet at all? I really need my time.” Inoo said before he walks away.  
  
“Bu—“ Yabu wants to argues actually, but Keito gets in his way. Keito grabs Yabu’s shirt collar and move closer to Yabu’s ears.  
  
“Kei said he had enough of you... He’s _sick_ of you~” Keito said with a smirk, then he runs to catch up with Inoo.  
  
“Kei…” Yabu mumbles.  
“Are… you really… sick of me?” Yabu mumbles while he feels a little pain on his chest.  
  
“Why does it hurt this much? What’s happening to me?” Yabu weakly thinks as he slowly getting dizzy.  
  
\--  
  
Keito walks Inoo to his class, he even enters the class. Inoo sits on his seat but Keito is still standing there. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“What?” Inoo asks. Keito sighs.  
  
“You’re okay with it?” Keito asks. Inoo nods.  
  
“I told you, I’m moving on.” Inoo said honestly.  
“Though, it won’t be easy…” Inoo said again. Keito nods and pats Inoo’s head.  
  
“You can always rely on me, just say what you need and I’ll make it happen.” Keito said gently. Inoo smiles, and when Keito stops patting is head, Inoo takes his hand again.  
  
“Jaa… pat me more? It makes me relaxed a bit…” Inoo said with his teary eyes.  
  
“If this is the best way, I am sure you’ll move on soon…” Keito said as he pats Inoo’s head again.  
  
\--  
  
“Senpai! Senpai!” Someone is calling for Yabu. Yabu slowly opens his eyes. Yabu sees Ryosuke and Yuri there.  
  
“Eh? Where am I?” Yabu said as he rubs his head and as he sitting up.  
  
“Infirmary, you passed out at the gate this morning… Are you okay?” Ryosuke asks. Yabu nods as he tries to remember about what happened to him.  
  
“Oh yeah… I saw Kei and that brat this morning and gets really irritated… and gets dizzy.” Yabu thought. He looks right and left, looking for Inoo, but Inoo is not there.  
  
“Oh yeah… the doctor said you’re pushing yourself too much… she said you need a lot of rest.” Yuri said. Yabu nods weakly, he looks at the clock and the first subject already start.  
“Inoo-senpai… came a while ago…” Yuri said again.  
  
“Really?” Yabu asks. Inoo does still care about Yabu.  
  
“Yes… though… he came here, cried and left…”Ryosuke said. Yabu tilts his head. Why would Inoo cry  
here?  
  
“But… Kei-senpai said we shouldn’t tell you about him coming…” Ryosuke said innocently. Yabu tilts his head and wonders why.  
“He said something about he’s still irritated by you.” Ryosuke continued. Yabu feels weak instantly. Yappari, Kei is still mad with him. Who wouldn’t? Try to imagine, you love someone and already give a tons of visible hint to that someone, but that someone doesn’t get it and unconsciously hurt you over and over again.  
  
“Why is that, senpai?” Yuri asks. Actually, Yuri and Ryosuke are close to Inoo more than just dance team mates, but more like… brothers already. Therefore Yuri and Ryosuke know a lot about Inoo, including about how Inoo likes Yabu and how is Inoo and Keito’s complicated relationship.  
  
“…I still don’t know for sure… but I think I’ve said something that make him upset…” Yabu said. Yuri rolled his eyes, Yuri knows how many years Inoo has been in love with Yabu and how many times Inoo tried to left him hints. Somehow, it makes Yuri irritated that Yabu still don’t get it. See? Even Yuri is irritated, how Inoo would feel?  
  
“You know, senpai… everybody has their limits… someday, Kei-senpai will get tired of this…” Ryosuke said, noticing how dense Yabu is. Yuri nods in agreement.  
  
“This? What do you mean?” Yabu asks, still being clueless.  
  
“Until when will you be like this? You have to snap out of it and realized what Kei-senpai is trying to tell you all this time. He gave you lots… no tons of hints already!” Yuri said, half scolding Yabu. Yabu still looks so confused. Ryosuke face-palm himself.  
  
“Let us give you a _very clear_ hint…” Ryosuke said. Yuri nods.  
  
“You know… romance is not only work on a boy and a girl…” Yuri said. He grabs Ryosuke’s hand and pulls him, and give him a kiss on the lips. Yabu looks at it as if it something unusual.  
“…it also work for boy and boy…” Yuri said. Ryosuke smiled after the kiss. He looks at his senpai as he holds Yuri’s hand with his left hand while the other hand embracing the younger.  
  
“Maybe… Kei-senpai loves you.” Ryosuke said, giving Yabu a very very VERY clear hint.  
  
“but you keep on not noticing him…” Yuri continued what Ryosuke said.  
  
“…and you hurt him over and over…” Ryosuke said again. Yabu started to think now, then Yuri said :  
  
“…He has been hurt too much… and finally…  
… He _gave up_ …”  
  
TBC  
  
 ~~~

Chap 4~  
Hope you like it~  
Yama and Yuri already said it sooo Explicitly... if Yabu still doesn't get it then... probably he's retarded when it comes to love *slapped*  
ahahahaha~ Kidding~

Jaa,  
Thank you for reading!

ฅ 'ω' ฅ   



	5. Boundaries Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
Yabu blinked several times. All this time, he’s too oriented that romance only works for boy and girl. Not that his orientation is being wreaked, he’s confused. Yuri looks at Yabu seriously.  
  
“Even Kei-senpai has his limits… if you can’t be with him, at least don’t hurt him for more…” Yuri said plainly. Ryosuke nods in agreement.  
  
“If you keep on being so damn clueless, soon or later, someone else will make his move…” Ryosuke said. Yuri giggles and nods in agreement.  
  
“And… you’ll lose Kei-senpai forever~” Yuri said.  
“Let’s go to class, Ryo-kun?” Yuri said as he looks at Yabu with intimidating eyes and leads Ryosuke outside. Yabu is still looking blankly to the window, he’s still affected by Yuri’s and Ryosuke’s statement. While that, Ryosuke and Yuri walks to their class.  
  
“Nee… Yuri… Why you said he’ll lose Kei-senpai forever?” Ryosuke asks while holding the younger’s hand.  
  
“Keito-chan said it to me… if Yabu-senpai keep on being clueless until the graduation… then he’ll bring Kei-senpai to his house in England~” Yuri said. Ryosuke nods.  
  
\--  
  
“Why you look so blue? Something wrong?” Takaki asks to Inoo who has been looking blankly to the white board. Inoo sighs.  
  
“I have a little issue…” Inoo said. Takaki is Yabu’s band mate slash class mate, he’s also Inoo’s close friend. Inoo sometimes tells Takaki about what makes him sad and stuff.  
  
“You can always tell me~ I’m all ear~”Takaki said nicely, ignoring the teacher who is taking about gens.  
  
“It’s just complicated… I still like that guy… but he hurt me over and over, and I’m tired of it…” Inoo said. Takaki doesn’t know that Inoo likes Yabu, but he knows Inoo likes a guy.  
  
“That guy who? So you want to move on?” Takaki asks.  
  
“It’s still a secret… and yes… I want to move on… it’s just moving on is not that easy…” Inoo said, half whispering so the teacher won’t caught them.  
  
“Sou? Jaa… you have to forget about him completely… because if you forget only part of him, someday you’ll fall again, and end up twice hurt as you are now.” Takaki said. Inoo pouts so cutely and buried his head to his jacket.  
  
“I know… but it’s so hard… he’s near to me too… and the fact that I still care and worried about him so much…” Inoo said.  
  
“Yeah… I get you~ moving on is hard to do… but I do have some advice~” Takaki said. He slips his hand to his bag and grabs a magazine. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“Eh? Why would he have girl’s magazine?” Inoo asks on his heart. Takaki opens the magazine, looking on a page, when he found it he smiles and shows the magazine to Inoo.  
  
“Complete package spa, discount 50% specially for boys~ Wanna go?” Takaki asks while smiling nicely.  
  
“Why would you have something like this? And why spa?” Inoo asks while tilting his head. Takaki giggles.  
  
“It’s my sis’s magazine… and it’s not like it’s girly spa… it’s very refreshing! Let’s go there? Are you free on Friday?” Takaki asks. Inoo never goes on a spa before, and never interested in it, but since he’s stress out and he doesn’t know what to do to forget Yabu, he nods anyway.  
  
“The day after tomorrow, right? Sure… let’s try~” Inoo said with a smile. Takaki nods and smiles too.  
  
“I’ll make you have a one-day relaxation day~” Takaki said nicely. This is how he is to everyone, so nice~  
  
\--  
  
On break time, Keito visits Inoo in Inoo’s class. Inoo was reading a book, but he looks so unmotivated. Keito sighs seeing him like that.  
  
“Kei… you should eat you know…” Keito said as he sits on Takaki’s chair which is right beside Inoo.  
  
“I’m too lazy to go to cafeteria…” Inoo said. Keito takes out a bentou box and gives it to Inoo.  
  
“Dad makes that, I helped a bit. Eat, nee?”Keito said while smiling lightly. Inoo smiles and closes his book.  
  
“Thank you.” Inoo said as he opens the bentou box and finds lots of his favorite food.  
“Oh my~ I like these~” Inoo said while smiling widely, he got his cheerful face back.  
  
“I know your favorite~ That’s why I suggest dad to make those~ Eat well, Kei…” Keito said while smiling.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, after school, Yabu straightly goes home. He’s still feel a little sick. When he gets home, his sister was at home, cooking for lunch.  
  
“You look worn out…” His sister said. Yabu sighs.  
  
“I don’t know why… I just feel unwell…” Yabu said honestly as he throws his self to the sofa. His sister nods.  
  
“Maybe that’s because you didn’t sleep for 3 days to look for that four-leaf clover…” His sister makes a guess. Remember what Yabu gave for Inoo’s birthday? A four-leaf clover glassed cube necklace, he looked for the four-leaf clover on his own, and it took quite a long time for him to find it.  
  
“Un… probably… I feel tired…” Yabu said without really paying attention to his sister.  
  
“You know… I think you and Kei are really suited for each other…” His sister said as she puts some tomatoes to her soup. Yabu sighs and stands up.  
  
“I don’t like guys, okay? He’s just my friend… beside guy and a guy? … … aren’t that… a little weird?” Yabu said. He’s still thinks boy x boy is weird. Well, he’s straight, it’s normal for him to think like that, but… is his heart really feel so?  
  
“You’re saying that now… but come on… how many times you have tried to have a relationship with girls? It’s already the 17th times… and what do you feel? … nothing, right?” His sister said as she chops some carrot.  
“Compare to what you feel when you were with those girls…. Try to compare what you feel when you are with Kei…” His sister said.  
“Have you ever do something so special like looking for four-leaf clover for 3 days and made a special pendant all night to those girls like what you did to Kei?” She said again. She’s definitely right alright. It’s just that Yabu keeps on thinking to be straight.  
  
“I… I just haven’t find the right girl… if I found one I’m sure I’ll feel comfortable. There were just things that those girls still don’t have what I wanted. That’s all… Beside, about the present… it’s because Kei is my very best-friend… of course I would want to make him something special… nothing more than that…” Yabu said, still demanding on his straight opinion. His sister sighs.  
  
“Ah well… suited yourself… but don’t cry to me when it’s all too late to realized that what I said is true…” His sister said. Yabu sighs and drags himself to his room. When Yabu is gone from her sight, she sighs again.  
  
“One day… he’ll realized that Kei is important to his life and he’s wrong to deny that.” She said.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu is absent from school. Inoo who already arrived at school, stares at Yabu’s seat. Yabu’s mother said to Inoo about Yabu having a fever. When Inoo is staring to Yabu’s seat, Takaki comes and sit on his seat.  
  
“Are you having a fight with Kota?” Takaki asks. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“Well… not really a fight…” Inoo said. Takaki nods.  
“Why you asked?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Nah… because your precious Keito has been cursing him all morning. I saw him bad mouth about Kota with his friends.” Takaki said. Inoo tilts his head as he wonders why would Keito bad mouth about Yabu.  
  
“Why… would he?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I don’t know… he said something about he’ll beat Kota up if he keeps on being so idiot to you. That’s why I thought you had a fight.” Takaki said. Inoo nods as he smiles lightly.  
  
“Keito does care about me…” Inoo said.  
  
“Yeah… like you care about him… of course he does.” Takaki said while smilling.  
“Hey, tomorrow, we’re going to spa, right?” Takaki asks. Inoo nods.  
  
“Though… I feel like a girl for going to a spa…” Inoo said. Takaki laughs lightly.  
  
“Spa is not only for girls~” Takaki said. Inoo smiles.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu is at his bed, lying helplessly, he feels terrible headache. No one is at home, his sister went working, his parents went to their office. He’s all alone at home. Being sick and alone is the worst thing Yabu doesn’t want to be in. Yabu sighs.  
  
“This happened once before…” Yabu said. as he remembers about few years ago, back when he was 10th grade.  
“But… Kei was there for me… If only we didn’t have a fight… he might be here for me today too…” Yabu said regretfully. Yappari _unconsciously_ he feels lonely without Inoo around him. He sighs deeply then he said :  
  
“Kei… I miss you.”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

I'm really sorry for the late update...  
I know I should have posted this yesterday, but yesterday my internet didn't work...  
Gomen nee~

It's almost December~  
Christmas is getting near~ yay~  
Time for fluffy fics~ Any one have some idea to share?

Jaa,

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this!


	6. Boundaries Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1600  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
Does finally Yabu realized it? No, he hasn’t realized it yet. He’s slow, in fact too slow when it’s about love. He knows that he misses Inoo, but he still keep on being denial.  
  
“He’s my best friend… of course I would miss him…” Yabu said. See? He’s being denial. He keeps on thinking that Inoo is special to him just as a friend.  
  
“I miss that cream soup he made me… I have to apologize again and make things like the way it is before.” Yabu said. But what he said about ‘make things like the way it is before’ is absolutely wrong. If it is going back to the way it is before, then, won’t Inoo be hurt and suffer again? All Inoo trying to do now is to free himself from unreachable love in friend-zone, if Yabu made it as it is before then… isn’t it the same as pulling Inoo back to his hurtful unreachable love in friend-zone? Of course, Yabu is too clueless and dense to think that way.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo can’t resist but to think about Yabu. He’s worried about the older boy. After all, he’s still love Yabu, and for him Yabu is important. He doesn’t want Yabu to get sick. And Inoo knows perfectly that Yabu is alone at home, because Inoo already knows well about activity on Yabu’s household. Even though this is still in the middle of the lesson, he can’t help it, he wants to know about Yabu’s condition.  
  
“Gomen sensei! May I go to the rest room please?” Inoo said as he raises his hand. The teacher nods while smiling. Inoo smiles and goes out from the class. As he walks on the hall way, he takes his phone. He looks at Yabu’s contact number.  
  
“…If I call him now… my afford to forget him and move on will be meaningless…” Inoo said. He is serious about move on and forgets about Yabu. But in the other side of him, he can’t let his beloved one keep unattended and sick with no one with him. So he calls for someone else.  
  
“Hello? Ruka?” Inoo greets. Yup, he calls his butler.  
“Can you go to Kota’s house now? He’s sick and he needs someone to take care of him… …. … It’s okay I’ll go home alone, or Keito will take me with him …. … … Yes, please. Take care of him nee… …. … Thank you, Ruka.” Inoo said on the phone. He hung up once Ruka said yes to his order. He knows Ruka would never fail him. Inoo bitterly smiled.  
  
“I really want to take care of you, Kou… but… I can’t keep on loving you and getting hurt… I don’t want to be hurt more than I have now.” Inoo said on his heart. Inoo takes his phone again and send a message to Yabu saying :  
  
“Get well soon.  
-Kei”  
  
Usually, Inoo’s message to Yabu would be filled by emoticons and cheerful feeling, but this one is a dull and plain one. Seems like Inoo is really trying his best to forget the older boy.  
  
\--  
  
When Yabu reads Inoo’s massage saying “Get well soon.” He sighs over and over again. He misses how Inoo types emoticons to him and smiley face all over his message. He misses those. Yabu feels dizzy, but he’s hungry, so he crawls down from his bed and walks to the kitchen. When’s he’s about to cook, someone knocks the door. Yabu opens the door and find Ruka with some boxes in his hands.  
  
“Ruka-san?” Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Good morning, Yabu-sama. I was ordered to take care of you, so please let me assist you.” Ruka said. Yabu blinked his eyes, Yabu knows who would order Ruka to take care of him.  
  
“He’s really kind… but I wish he’s the one who came for me…” Yabu thinks.  
  
\--  
  
At night, when Inoo is studying for his math test, Ruka comes in to give him his dinner as he wants to report that he visited Yabu.  
  
“Yabu-sama is getting better. He said he’ll come to school tomorrow.” Ruka said as he puts the food on the table.  
“And he said he’ll play a little soccer with his friends so he would relax a bit…” Ruka said. Inoo smiles, he looks so relieve about Yabu’s health. He’s glad that Yabu is recovering now.  
  
“Jaa… can you but lemons and honey?” Inoo said. Ruka tilts his head.  
  
“What for?” Ruka asks. Inoo laughs lightly.  
  
“Just do what I said~” Inoo said while giggling. Ruka laughs lightly and nods.  
“Ah, Ruka… can you teach me this… I don’t get this…” Inoo said. Well, his butler is smart, so he’s also being a teacher sometimes.  
  
“Shall I give you a little explanation, then?” Ruka said while smiling. Inoo nods.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, when Inoo is arrived at school, Yabu already there. Yabu’s seat is in front of Inoo, so it’s a little bit impossible for him to avoid Yabu, which makes him a little hard to forget the older. Inoo puts his bag on his chair and sits there.  
  
“Kei-chan…” Yabu said, he wants to apologize again. Inoo tries to be as casual as he could.  
  
“Yes?” Inoo answers, but not looking at Yabu at all.  
  
“I’m sorry… Please don’t be like this to me…” Yabu said, his tone is regretful alright.  
  
“I already forgave you…” Inoo said shortly, he reads his novel and not seeing to Yabu at all. He’s trying his best to forget him, and he doesn’t want to fail now.  
  
“Jaa… can we be like we were before?” Yabu asks happily.  
  
“Like the way before? Like you hurt me over and over?! Like you telling about every hot girls you like? Like you having a girlfriend and not having any clue how much I cried?” Inoo thought.  
  
“I’m sorry… but I think I need more time for my own… For now, let’s just be a NORMAL friend…” Inoo said as plain as he could. When Inoo just said that, Takaki came to the class. He sits beside Inoo and smiles widely.  
  
“Maybe… this is my change… Let’s see if he feels losing me or not…” Inoo thought. He looks at Takaki with sparkling eyes.  
  
“Takaki! We’re going to the spa today right? I really can’t wait~” Inoo said. He’s actually just acting, he wants to see if Yabu will get irritated or not.  
  
“Oh~ You look excited about it~ It must be relaxing~” Takaki said. Yabu can’t help but to pout.  
  
“What? You’re going to the spa?” Yabu asks, his tone is a little irritated.  
  
“Yes~ Just the two of us~” Takaki proudly said. Yabu grits his teeth.  
  
“Why do I feel so angry?! What’s with them huh? Going to the spa just the two of them? What? Is it a date?!” Yabu thought. He doesn’t realize that he’s starting to feel jealous. Actually, Yabu is not stupid when it comes to lessons, but he’s seriously a retarded when it comes to ‘love’, to be specific ‘same gender romance’.  
  
“Nee… Takaki, you’re the class president, right? Can I change seat there?” Inoo asks while pointing a seat which is on Takaki’s left side. Takaki nods lightly.  
  
“Of course, as long as you’re still near me, you can change to anywhere you want~” Takaki said, with a little flirting tone. Yabu grits his teeth more.  
  
“What is he thinking?! Changing seat so he can move away from me?!” Yabu said while trying to be not yells out.  
“Few days ago he was so freaking close to Keito, now he’s damn close with Takaki! What is he trying to do?!” Yabu yells out in his mind. He’s jealous alright, but of course he’s too dense to realize it. Yabu can’t take his feelings and get out from the class to take a walk. When Yabu is away, Inoo sighs and buried his head on his jacket.  
  
“So… the guy you mention the day before yesterday… it’s Kota, isn’t it?” Takaki makes a guess which is right. Inoo nods lightly.  
“You know, Kei… No matter how much you try or giving him a hint, he won’t realize your feelings. You have to tell it to him right to his face… because you know… Kota is good at getting close to a girl… but he’s a serious dumb when it comes to things like this…” Takaki said. Inoo sighs.  
  
“But 11 years Takaki… 11 years… How stupid he is to not realize that I never fall for any girl… he should have already conclude that I am a gay…” Inoo said. He’s right though. Takaki keeps in silent.  
  
“Well… if you really want to forget him, then you should forget him completely… I’m sure Keito would help you~ I’ll help you too…” Takaki said with a bright smile.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu skimming the 11th grade classes, looking for a specific figure. A lot of girls at 11th grade are flailing over Yabu. Usually Yabu would find them cute, but not today. When he found someone he wanted to see, he enters the class and grabs that someone’s hand, then he hesitantly said :  
  
“Keito… help me to take Kei back…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

** Thanks for reading! **   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1400   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst   
**Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
Keito’s eyes gets widen, he blinked several times. Could it be Yabu finally realized?  
  
“I want my friend back… please help me to take him back…” Yabu said. Wrong. He hasn’t realized that. Keito sighs and punches Yabu’s face so hard.  
  
“IDIOT! If you’re going back to just being his friend then DIE!” Keito said while giving another punch. Yabu blinked his eyes.  
“I don’t want Kei to suffer any longer… if you’re not gonna make him yours, then don’t you dare to lay even a finger to him.” Keito said as he walks away. Yabu rubs his cheeks as it’s hurt due to Keito’s punch.  
  
“W—wait!” Yabu said. He lowered his head.  
“I… don’t get all this… so can you explain everything to me? About Kei and why he’s trying to avoid me lately…” Yabu said. Keito laughs lightly.  
  
“Are you that st—“Keito hasn’t finish, but Yabu cuts him.  
  
“I am that stupid! So… please…?” Yabu said. Keito sighs and walks closer to Yabu.  
  
“Fine.” Keito agrees.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu and Keito are in the roof top, ditching the class. Yabu explained his feeling about Inoo being angry to him and about how lonely he is without Inoo around him.  
  
“… I feel like I miss him… maybe because usually he’s around me and always be with me… and then lately I feel like I’m very angry when he’s getting close to others, like this morning, I feel so angry when he’s so close with Takaki… I was about to cry too when you said he’s sick of me…” Yabu said. Keito face palm himself as he thinks how stupid Yabu is.  
  
“Alright, how about your girlfriend?” Keito asks. He doesn’t know that he already broke up with Yuko.  
  
“I broke up with her because I don’t feel what I want to feel when she’s with me…” Yabu said. Keito nods.  
  
“Like what?” Keito asks.  
  
“Like… you know… I want to feel some heart throbbing moments… No matter how my ex-girlfriends being cute and sweet, they never make my heart throbs… I feel like I don’t feel any love… Even when my ex called me… I don’t feel excited… I feel like I will be more excited when it’s Kei who called me.” Yabu said. Keito face palm himself again.  
  
“Alright first of all… ARE YOU FREAKING IDIOT?!” Keito yells out. He can’t take how Yabu being so idiot that he doesn’t realize what’s happening to him.  
  
“Eh?” Yabu tilts his head. He still don’t get it.  
  
“Don’t ‘eh’ me! You’re in love with Kei! And it took you too long to realized that!” Keito scolded Yabu.  
  
“I… I am?” Yabu tilts his head. Keito sighs again. He took his phone and shows a photo which is a girl photo in bikini. Yabu looks at it casually.  
“And this is?” Yabu asks. Keito shakes his head and shows Yabu another photo which is Kei being shirtless. Yabu instantly blushes.  
  
“See? You’re blushing when it’s Kei’s photo… which means your hormones reacts on Kei not on girls… which means you are technically sexually attracted to Kei.” Keito explained. Yabu still being denial and shakes his head.  
  
“No no no… there must be something wrong…” Yabu said so, but he’s still blushing.  
  
“Oh really? Then let’s see this one…” Keito said as he shows a photo of Kei cross dressing. Yabu blushes even more than it’s so visible. Yabu’s heart racing like hell.  
“See? You’re blushing even more… and I bet your heart is racing like hell.” Keito said. Yabu nods shyly, but he’s being honest. Then Keito gives another photo of Inoo, this time in the photo of bathing Inoo. In the photo, Inoo is naked alright, but his private part is covered by bubbles on the tub. He looks damn so sexy. Yabu blushes even more, his whole face turns red.  
“That’s what people called ‘in love’. You’re jealous when someone getting close to him, you’re lonely when he’s not around, you’re blushing when he’s being too unbearable, you’re sad when he’s angry, you’re scared of losing him… and… your male anatomy giving reaction on his sexy photo…” Keito said. He points to Yabu’s lower part when he said the last sentence. Yabu blushes again as he tries to cover it with his bags.  
  
“Bu—but that’s absurd… how… how can a boy and a boy…?” Yabu still being denial. Keito face palm himself again for the third time.  
  
“Patrick Harris and David Burtka are married, and they are both boys, in fact they have 2 children… Any objection to that fact?” Keito said. Yabu shakes his head.  
“Then it’s also possible for you to fall for Kei. In fact, I’m sure 100% you are in love with him…” Keito said. Yabu lowered his head.  
  
“I am in love with Kei… I just… afraid to admit it…” Yabu finally confessed. Keito nods.  
  
“And you’re so idiot to not admit it.” Keito puts it really sharp.  
  
“Jaa… what should I do?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Confession! Duh!” Keito said.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, while Yabu and Keito playing soccer at the school’s field, Takaki and Inoo are walking on the side of the field. They are going to a spa, but Inoo asks Takaki to stop by at the field.  
  
“Why do you want to go to the field?” Takaki asks. Inoo smiles lightly and takes 2 lunch boxes out from his bag. Then he puts one on the top of Yabu’s bag and another one on the top of Keito’s bag. Takaki tilts his head.  
  
“What is that?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Lemons and honey.” Inoo said. Takaki nods as he gets it.  
  
“You know… if you want to move on then you should stop giving him your affection.” Takaki said. Inoo pouts.  
  
“But… moving on doesn’t mean stop being friends… right?” Inoo said. Takaki just sighs and nods.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Takaki and Inoo are in thermal bath, while playing video games. Inoo sure feel relaxed, the aroma therapy makes a good touch for them to relax.  
  
“You know… if I know falling in love would be this hurt… I wouldn’t fall for him in the first place…” Inoo said while playing against Takaki in the video game. Takaki nods.  
  
“Well… to love is to risk not being loved in return. But when your love is returned, it would be really nice~ Like I am with Dai-chan~” Takaki said. Inoo tilts his head.  
  
“Dai-chan? You are dating him?!” Inoo said while that he’s losing the game.  
  
“Yeah. It’s been 2 years you know…” Takaki said. It’s the first time Inoo knows about it.  
  
“Hey… Is Daiki okay with this? I mean going to a spa with me?” Inoo asks. Takaki nods.  
  
“I already told him about the spa, and he’s okay with it~” Takaki said.  
“Beside… he seems to know about your situation now… because… I… I was kinda like Yabu before…” Takaki said.  
  
“Eh? What do you mean?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I was straight, Daiki and I were childhood friends, and we were best-friends…” Takaki said honestly. Inoo blinked his eyes.  
  
“Then?! What did you guys do until you dated?” Inoo asks. He sees this as an opportunity, he thought that he could do the same and have a happy ending with Yabu.  
  
“I started to feel for him when he stayed by my side even when I was hated by the whole school. And… then I said about my feelings by then, and he confessed too, and here we are dating each other~” Takaki said. Inoo nods, but things like that is a little bit out of question for him, because Inoo doesn’t know about Yabu’s feeling, and Yabu keeps on being straight and all.  
  
\--  
  
After they finished playing soccer, they found lemons and honey Inoo left them. They blinked for a while but afterwards they know how send this for them. Keito and Yabu eats the lemons with honey gladly, then Yabu realized something.  
  
“Hey! How come Kei made lemons and honey for you?!” Yabu asks, a little jealousy of not being too special now. But then he realized something even more crucial.  
“And why do you have Kei’s sexy photos on your phone?!” Yabu asks, his tone is sure higher than before. Keito laughs out loud.  
  
“You sure are slow to just realize it now…” Keito said. Yabu looks at Keito with fierce look.  
  
“So why?! Why you have Kei’s photo bathing?!” Yabu asks again. He’s curious alright. Then Keito mischievously smiled and said :  
  
“I… am his fiancé…”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

 

FINALLY! Yabu realized his feelings~  
ahahaha~  
Hope he'll get Kei back soon nee~  
Jaa,

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~2000   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst   
**Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
“E—eh?” Yabu is so surprised that his mouth is wide open. He doesn’t know he has to be angry or laugh, so he decided to blink instead. Keito looks so serious. In some ways, Yabu doesn’t want to believe that, but then Yabu sums it up and it makes sense. He’s so close with Kei, not to mention, he also has Inoo’s sexy photos, and surely Inoo also gives him affection by giving him lemons and honey too. Yabu started to believe it and started to get teary, but then Keito smiled lightly.  
  
“Don’t worry. That doesn’t mean you don’t have change.” Keito said calmly. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Eh?” Yabu got confused.  
  
“You know… Kei is just love you so much and I love Kei so much, so… we made a deal, if until your graduation Kei still can’t be your lover then he’s going to England and marry me. But if he can be your lover before your graduation then I’ll called off everything and cuts our engagement.” Keito said, he looks sad but so gentle.  
  
“How… can you get engaged to him?” Yabu asks out of curiosity.  
  
“His mother and my mother are best-friends, and both have a very large company of their own. Kei and I are close from we were a child too, so they engage us to each other so that the company can be merge up and we’ll be together and as close as ever, though, Kei didn’t want to do it, but he was forced to, as for me I do in love with Kei so I was fine with it, but seeing Kei cried everyday because of that, made me sad too, and I initiated the deal and he agreed to it.” Keito said.  
“I just never want to force him to do against his will. I don’t want him to cry again.” Keito said again. Yabu nods as he feels a bit terrible. Well he feels that compare to Keito, he’s quite an idiot.  
  
“Ah sou…” Yabu said.  
“So… it’s really alright for me to have him, right?” Yabu asks just to make sure. Keito nods.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll help you a bit, but that doesn’t mean I won’t compete!” Keito said.  
“Well enough with that, let’s kill that topic and talk about your confession.”  Keito said. Yabu looks very seriously.  
“So… you want to make him yours or not?” Keito asks casually.  
  
“Un.” Yabu answers right away. Keito nods.  
  
“Jaa, first of all, this might be new news for you, but Kei is trying to move on and he’s really angry at you right now. So you have to apologize first then make Kei forget about his plan to move and then finally the confession~” Keito said smoothly. He just know what to do in this kind of situation.  
  
“How about if he doesn’t want to forgive me?” Yabu asks. He’s being pessimist right from the start. Well, now that he knows what he did wrong and he knows how much clueless and idiot he was, of course he’s being pessimistic.  
  
“Think that for yourself! Don’t expect too much from me, I’m a rival too you know! But first, try to apologize, tomorrow is dance competition, so it’ll be a good timing~” Keito said.  
“Jaa… see you tomorrow~ Good luck on apologizing~” Keito said as he walks away.  
“Oh… and so you know… I did this for Kei. I still hate you for hurting him too much. And I _will_ try to make Kei fall for me too. So we’re rivals.” Keito said before he’s gone to the crowd.  
  
\--  
  
Kei is lying down on his bed, resting for tomorrow competition. He was listening to some music until his phone rings indicate a message has arrived. He takes his phone and sees it. It’s Yabu.  
  
Yabu : Kei…  
Kei : What?  
Yabu : I’m sorry…  
Kei : What for?  
Yabu : You know what for… please…  
Kei : I’ve said it before… I already forgave you…  
Yabu : And that you don’t want to be back like the way we were before?  
Kei : Yes.  
Yabu : Jaa… let’s not just be friends.  
Kei : That’s what I’ve said.  
Yabu : Let’s be more than that.  
  
When he reads the last message Yabu sent to him, he doesn’t know what to reply. Oh, he’s happy alright, but… his head already enough of pain and suffer. Though his heart surely forgave the older boy and wants the older boy to be more than just a friend.  
  
“What should I reply?” Kei mumbles. He really doesn’t know what to answer that message.  
“What should I say?” Kei asks to himself.  He sighs and buried his head in his pillow.  
“Let’s just wait… and see how serious he is…” Kei said. when he shuts down his phone someone came to his room and greets him a good evening.  
  
“Good evening, Kei.” Keito said as he walks into Kei’s room.  
  
“Keito~” Kei said happily.  
  
“I… want to talk about something to you…” Keito said seriously as he sits on the bed, giving his back to Kei. Kei crawls closer and sits beside him.  
  
“What’s up?” Kei asks with a caring tone.  
  
“About Yabu… you still love him?” Keito asks. Yes, this is hard for Keito too, after all he likes and loves Kei with all of his heart, and yet Kei loves someone else.  
  
“I do… but he’s too stupid to realize it…” Kei said with a bitter smile.  
  
“But I heard he’s apologizing to you… maybe he knows your feelings now?” Keito said.  
  
 “As if… Don’t worry, I still remember about our deal. After the graduation, I’ll completely forget about him and fill my mind with you.” Kei said nicely. Keito smiled bitterly, he has a heart ache now.  
  
“If he confessed to you, what would you do?” Keito asks. Well he knows Yabu will confessed soon and he wants to know Kei’s answer.  
  
“Well… I love him…but… It’ll be a miracle if he confessed to me… and miracle doesn’t exist.” Kei said seriously. Keito takes a point that Kei will accept Yabu is he confessed which he will and which means Keito doesn’t have even a slightest change to have Kei. Realizing that, Keito started to cry, he’s not ready to lose Kei, but he can’t hold back Yabu’s plan to confess, well he doesn’t want to hold back Kei’s happiness too.  
“Keito? Why are you crying, dear?” Kei asks as he wipes Keito’s tears.  
  
“Kei… miracle does happen…” Keito said as he cries silently.  
  
“Eh?” Kei tilts his head. Yappari, it’s hurt for Keito. Even though he knows that Kei will be happier with the one he loves but yappari it’s hurt to know that you’ll lose someone you love so much right in front of your eyes. Keito hugs Kei and Kei doesn’t resist that.  
  
“If he doesn’t confess until graduation… will you love me with all of your heart?” Keito asks with shaky voice.  
  
“I will…” Kei said nicely. Keito cries even louder, just know about something that won’t happen is enough for him.  
  
“Kei… can I have a very selfish request?” Keito asks with a very sad and loving tone.  
“It’s okay if you want to refuse it.” Keito said again.  
  
“What is it?” Kei asks while Keito still hugging him so tightly. Then Keito whispers something to Kei. Kei blinked but seeing how Keito’s sad face, he wonders if he can refuse, even though it is a very… well… quite important for Kei to lose.  
  
“Will that comfort you?” Kei asks. Keito nods.  
“Jaa, I’ll do that for you.” Kei said with an angelic smile.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu came to the dance competition stadium. He’s looking for Kei at the back stage. When he sees the pretty boy is putting a make-up on himself on the dressing room, he approaches him and greets him with his best smile.  
  
“Hi… Kei…” Yabu said with a smile. Kei stopped applying his make-up and look at Yabu through the mirror.  
“So… can we be more than friend?” Yabu asks.  
  
“So you can hurt me more and give me more false hope, pushes me into the deepest sea and left me there again?” Kei said, he’s being sarcastic alright. Yabu shakes his head.  
  
“I’m sorry Kei… I get it now… I understand what I’v—“ Before Yabu can finish his words Kei cuts his words.  
  
“Enough! I don’t need your pity! I don’t care anymore! I’ve got enough!” Kei said.  
“Get out…” Kei said softly as if he doesn’t really mean it.  
  
“But… Kei… I… I miss you! I miss that smile you only showed to me… I miss your laughs… I miss your lovely greetings… I miss everything about you…” Yabu said. Honestly, he does miss the younger boy.  
  
“Too bad… I’ve gave up on smiling to you.” Kei said. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
“I… just don’t want this to on and on going… I don’t want to be hurt anymore…” Kei said.  
“Please get out.” Kei said politely. Yabu sighs.  
  
“I’ll wait for you… Meet me at the gate after this?” Yabu said. Kei doesn’t answer it, Yabu sighs again and left.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu is waiting at the gate, he’s waiting for Kei of course, but seems like Kei doesn’t go through the front gate. The building is already empty and Kei is not coming yet.  
  
“He uses the back gate.” Yuri said. He knows Yabu is waiting for Kei.  
  
“Seems like finally you understand, senpai?” Ryosuke said as he holds his boyfriend’s hand.  
“You know… I don’t blame Kei-senpai if he already gave up on you… and if he does, you better do better than this or you’ll lose him for sure.” Ryosuke said. Yuri nods in agreement.  
  
“Just tell him straight away before he made up his mind to love someone else.” Yuri said. Yabu smiled bitterly.  
  
“I know that… I know…” Yabu said.  
  
“Good if you know. Good luck then, senpai.” Ryosuke said as he leads his boyfriend away. Yabu lowered his head.  
  
“Yappari… I have to be straight forward. I have to make myself clear.” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, when it’s already dark and passed 7, Yabu grabs his guitar and his jacket. Ah, he knows this is going to be a long night, but he will get through it anyway.  
  
“Where are you going?” His sister asks.  
  
“Kei’s.” Yabu answers shortly.  
  
“Finally regretting what you said about you don’t like him?” His sister asks. Yabu nods as he ties his shoe laces.  
“Good luck then~” His sister said. Then she takes a bouquet of roses and gives it to Yabu.  
“At least you have to do something romantic to win a tired heart.” His sister said. Yabu smiled and takes the flower.  
  
“Thanks you sis.” Yabu said.  
  
“Un. I just knew something is going to happen today, I’m glad I brought that flowers. Good luck bro.” His sister said with a smile. Yabu nods and smile.  
  
\--  
  
Kei is lying on his bed. His parents aren’t home, he’s alone right now. Even his butler is going out. Keito is not paying visit too. It’s really lonesome.  
  
“Why does Keito wants my butler to accompany him anyway? He can get himself a butler…” Kei said. He’s getting irritated. He doesn’t like being alone. Just by then, when he’s just about to drown on his wild thought, someone yells out from outside.  
  
“KEI!” A familiar voice called him. Kei tilts his head and stands up from his bed and takes a peek from the curtain. It’s Yabu, obviously. Kei is unsure about what to do.  
“Kei! I don’t mind if you don’t want to see me! Or if you don’t want to forgive me! I just need you to listen to this :” Yabu yells out while standing on the middle of the garden near the fountain, the only bright place on the garden.  
  
 _“What is he trying to do? … I was so close to forget him…”_ Kei thought. Now the thought of loving Yabu got back to his mind, but not yet he admitted that he gave up on moving on. But then, his will to move on is broken by Yabu’s next words, he yells out loudly :  
  
“I love you, Kei!”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :** Boundaries Between Us   
**Pairing :** YabuNoo   
**Words Count :** ~1500   
**Rating :** PG   
**Genre :** Romance, school-life, a little angst   
**Summary :** Inoo and Yabu are best-friend for 11 years. They are so close to each other that everyone thinks they are so suited for each other. Inoo likes Yabu, but he's stuck in a situation called "Friend-Zone".

  
~~~  
Kei blinked his eyes, wondering if he got too in love that he’s being delusional or this is dream come true. He even attempts to slap himself to know if he’s dreaming.  
  
“I really love you Kei!” Yabu yells out again. Kei still freezes. He’s too happy that he doesn’t know how happy he is now.  
“I’m sorry to make you hurt! I was a fool that doesn’t realize how important you are to me. I was a fool who doesn’t realized how an angel have been made for me. I’m sorry!” Yabu yells out again. Those words surely make Kei happy. Finally Yabu realized how a fool he is.  
“I understand if you come to hate me now… I’m sorry!” Yabu said again. Kei started to feel like he’s going to cry. Well, for years he’s hurt for being in friend-zone, and now his beloved one is confessing to him. Kei runs his legs down to meet Yabu. He runs as fast he could, once he’s down stairs, he open the door which connects the house to the garden Yabu is in now. When finally Kei is in the front door, and when Yabu sees Kei, Yabu takes his guitar and start playing it. He sings.  
  
 _I really like that smile you showed only to me_  
 _You always pulled the indecisive me along_  
  
 _I was spoiled by that kindness,_  
 _it's too late to regret it now_  
  
 _If there was a time machine, if I could turn back time_  
 _I wonder if you would be by me side laughing even now_  
 _Even the laughter, even the tears, now that I'm all alone it's all just a mirage_  
 _I hold dear to those days spent with you_  
  
 _I just gazed at your distancing back_  
 _At that time, I couldn't even imagine something like a farewell_  
  
 _After I lost it I realized what was the most important thing to me,_  
 _to regret it now after all this time is foolish_  
  
 _Even if I express it indirectly or pretend I don't see it_  
 _By just closing my eyes, it comes to mind so radiantly_  
 _Embracing the sadness tonight again I'll dive into my dreams_  
 _Because it's the proof that you were here with me_  
  
 _Because there isn’t  time machine, because I can't turn back time_  
 _I have to say goodbye to my childish self_  
 _Embracing even the pain,_  
 _I'll continue on through the seasons_  
 _Because it's the proof that you were here with me_  
 _Because it's the proof that I love you_  
  
Kei smiled. Finally, Yabu realized how he has wasted a precious feeling that Kei has. Yabu smiled to Kei so dearly. Kei hasn’t move from the front door, but he can see Yabu very clearly because he’s just 5 meters away.  
  
“Kei… Let’s just begins some new days… where we’re no longer just friends but more than that… Let’s end out friendship and begins our new relationship~” Yabu said dearly. Kei doesn’t know if he has to smile or he has to cry because he’s too happy. In the end he decided to flows some tears out. Ah, he has been waiting for about 5 painful years to hear Yabu’s confession like this.  
  
“How about this… I’ll sing you another song, and by the end, give me your answer?” Yabu said.  
“it’s a yes if you want us to be lovers and it’s a no if you want us to just stay like this.” Yabu said again. Kei nods, but now letting any word out. Then Yabu begins to sing another song.  
  
 _The swaying white clouds from the sky in a pool of water_  
The wind blows all of a sudden, making your hair come apart  
If you tried to force a laugh, it’d be too rough on you wouldn’t it  
Until your heart feels lighter, I will be by your side

The words I want to deliver the most, the words I want to hear the most  
Because we understand they’re the same thing, we’ve never said a thing

I love you

Just like the flowers that fall about when spring ends  
Just like the birds that leave when summer ends  
Just like the dried up leaves that flutter away when fall ends  
Just like our wishes for the spring to come when winter ends

Whenever one thing ends, another begins  
Everything surely has a meaning  
I want to protect all of you  
I’ll hold on tightly to your hand so I don’t stray

 When I reeled in and gathered the red thread on your pinky  
You shyly turned away, time stopped at that moment  
We didn’t meet just for the pure sake of uniting  
I want to knit new days together with you

The feelings I really want to deliver, the feelings I truly want to know  
Because we both understand the same things, we avoid using words for it

I love you

Just how I laugh and you laugh  
Just how you laugh and I laugh  
Just how we can see what tomorrow brings when we laugh  
A strange power that makes this planet go round and round

Meetings and farewells don’t happen by chance  
Everything surely has a meaning  
I want to always protect that  
 I’ll hold on tightly to your hand so I don’t stray

I only want to convey it to you, I want to be straightforward  
I’ll be playing “A Melody of Beginnings” your way…

I love you

Just like the flowers that fall about when spring ends  
Just like the birds that leave when summer ends  
Just like the dried up leaves that flutter away when fall ends  
Just like our wishes for the spring to come when winter ends  
Whenever one thing ends, another begins  
Everything surely has a meaning  
I want to protect all of you  
I’ll hold on tightly to your hand so I don’t stray  
  
Kei doesn’t even need to think, he just listen to Yabu’s voice singing just for him. He likes to be treated special. And don’t blame him for that, well, he almost completely give up, he thought this is impossible. But this is what happening to him now. His long waited crush is confessing his love to him.  
  
“So… what’s your answer, my princess?” Yabu asks. Kei laughs due to Yabu’s sudden attitude.  
  
“What do you think it will be?” Kei asks.  
  
“Yes?” Yabu asks.  
  
“It’s a yes.” Kei said. Yabu is so happy that he can’t think no more. He throws away his guitar and hugs Kei tightly.  
  
“Thank you!” Yabu said, he even started to cry.  
“I thought it was the end… I thought you’ll hate me forever… I thought you’ll never be mine…” Yabu said, he is sobbing. Kei laughs lightly.  
  
“And I never thought a dreamy day like this would ever happen.” Kei said. Yabu lets go of the hug and looks at Kei deeply.  
  
“I’m… so happy.” Yabu said. Kei nods.  
  
“Me too.” Kei said.  
  
“Congratulation.” Suddenly Keito appears.  
  
“Keito?” both Kei and Yabu look at Keito. Keito’s face looks sad, but he forces a smile. Somehow, Kei knows why Keito asks such request last night.  
  
“As I promised, I’ll tell our parents about our marriage and dismiss it.” Keito said. still forcing a smile.  
“and good job, Kota.” Keito said as he walks away. Kei runs a little towards Keito and hugs him from behind.  
  
“Thank you, Keito. Thank you.” Kei said, a little sobbing. Yabu should be jealous now, but somehow, he doesn’t feel jealous, because he knows Kei is just too grateful to Keito, because he’s also grateful to Keito.  
  
“Thank you, Keito.” Yabu said it too.  
  
“May you be… happy.” Keito said, holding tears. After all, he loves Kei.  
“And you, Kota. You better treasure Kei with your life or else, your head will be my pet’s dinner.” Keito said firmly, but not looking at Kei or Yabu. Then Keito walks away.  
  
“He… must be hurt so much…” Kei said. Yabu approaches him and nods in agreement.  
  
“He’ll find someone fits him better.” Yabu said. Kei nods.  
  
“Yes. Yes he will.” Kei said. Then he looks at Yabu and hugs him again.  
  
“Thank to him I came to my senses and realized how much you are precious to me.” Yabu said as he hugs Kei back.  
  
“Is the confession his idea too?” Kei asks, a little disappointed tone is there.  
  
“No. it was my idea~” Yabu said.  
“I just want to confess as soon as possible, but I want it to be special, so I come up with this~” Yabu said.  
  
“It was wonderful, Ko-chan~” Kei said honestly. Yabu smiles.  
  
“I have to make if wonderful for the wonderful you, Kei.” Yabu said. He moves closer to Kei, he hugs Kei tightly then moves closer and shorten the distance of their lips.  
“May I?” Yabu asks. Kei nods. Then Yabu kisses Kei’s lips. An innocent kiss, but surely meaningful.  
  
“I love you, my dear Kei.” Yabu said dearly, then Kei replied :  
  
“Finally, I have you for my own~”  
  
END  
 ~~~  
Gomen nee I didn't update over a week... *bow*  
I was having some issues...  
and my phone broke *cry*  
and my net was really bad too...  
but my net is coming back to normal now~ though my phone is not... sigh...

Jaa,  
please wait for the SP for this nee~  
it'll be a short NC~  
though it might take time...  
and I'll make another chapie fic of InooBu where Inoo is Yabu's butler and yes, Inoo is the seme one~  
wait for it nee~

saigo ni,  
Thanks for reading nee!  



End file.
